Those Scarlet Locks
by AniiCherryChan
Summary: It started out as a dream, but it wasn't a dream it was just a part from the past. Who that Girl, Is it her, maybe not.. Read to find out what this bad summary is talking about! Rated K just for one bad word(Gray It's Your Fault!) Ps. ik its bad BUT ITS A START I WISH IT WILL GET BETTER IN THE FUR TRUE!


**Herro all you beautiful people, this will my first Fanfic I have ever written. I hope everyone enjoys! PLZ review if it's good or need more improvement, and plz don't write bad reviews I MIGHT JUST CRY! SO ENJOYS! XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail, or its Character. If I did most of them will be married now and have 30 babies. **

_~Strawberry Cake_

_Erza's POV_

"Mama! Mama! Can I and Jelly get some cake out of the fridge?" I ran toward my mother cooking up some dinner for later on.

"Yes, sweetheart! Remember to save some for later."

"Yes Mama!" I said and grab the two plates and ran back to my room.

"Jelly I'm back!" I yelled out.

"Welcome Back!"

Wait what's happening, why is my version get blurry? Huh where am I, is this the airport? Where's Mama and Jelly?

"Erza I'm sorry I have to go now..."

"No Jelly! Stay!" I yelled and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye Erza.."

"Jellal!" I cried.

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

_~Erza Bedroom _

_5:30 am_

"Jellal!" I noticed a just sat right up and reached out my hand.

"That same dream huh...?" I sighed

That right it had been 10 years already since the day he left. Every now and then I have been having that same dream, and I haven't lost any memory of him. Well I guess I have to go get change for school now..

_~30 min. Later..._

Wowwie I have changed over the past 10 years. Now am 17 and have this Hot ass figure.

Ohh I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself properly. Hi my name is Erza Scarlet, I am 17 and goes to Yoshi High. I am not that kind of girly girls at my school but I do get into some trouble with the mean girl. Not my fault for their crushes to fall for my hot bod. I don't really have that much friends there but at least I have some people I can trust. Well they are also my best friends.

"Well off to school." I added and walked out the door with my school bag.

_~Down Stairs_

"Morning Big Sister!" my little sister greeted me.

"Ohh hey Kagura" I replied.

"Is that all I get!" she pouted. Ugh little sisters.

"Good Morning my beautiful little sister, better?"

"Yes!" she smiled brightly.

"Kagura where's Papa?" I asked.

"Papa went to work early, he said there was someone really, really important he had to met."

"Ohh okay who would that be? Well I'm going to school now, wanna tag along or you're going to go with "Him"?" I putted quotes around "Him".

"Yes I am going with him. And stop putting quotes around him!" she yelled at me and I just giggled and waved goodbye.

_~Jellal's POV_

_On the Plane..._

Hmmm I can't believed it has been 10 years that I haven't seen her, I should have just got on the same plane as Papa, now I'm gonna be late on the first day of school, Ugh. Papa told that I was going to met someone I would just fall for and I had to take her home, that old creep. I just hope it's not going to be one of those fan girls again. Ohh yeah I'm going to enrolled in Yoshi High and I going to live with my father and brother on the street called SkyBright st. and we have to go have dinner at this big house like our next doors tonight. They have one single dad like us and have two girls one about my age and one like two years younger.

"Hey Jellal were here get your bags and hit it man."

"Finally! Let go Sieg!" I hopped right up and drag our bags and my brother Siegrain off the plane.

"Dam bro what's with the rush." my brother asked me.

"I don't want to be late on the first day!", "And what school are you going to; I'm going to Yoshi High." I asked him.

"Sorcière High." he said looking at that at a pieces of paper.

"That high Tech school?"

"Yup, I'm so smart hahaha i get to hang with hot smart babes unlike you!" he teased me.

"Oh shut up, and I'm not looking for a girl." I told him.

"Still hook up on her? Why can't you just be like me, date any girl."

"Because you're a hoe."

"Isn't that a girl thing?"

"Wait you're a guy?"

"Shut up!" he smacked my head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Ugh lets just go."

"FINE!" he yelled.

_~Erza's POV_

_School _

_6:30 am'_

"Umm- Er-Erza-Chan pl-please tak-e t-this!" a guy came up to me and gave me a note a ran away.

Ugh another love note on the first day of school. I can sense a girl throwing draggers at me. This is just too annoying to handle.

"Tsk." I threw the note away and went to met up at the glass garden.

_~Jellal's POV_

_School_

_6:31 am'_

Who was that girl? Her scarlet locks moving so gentle in the wind, she can't be... no she not, she might be just another random girl who just has the same scarlet hair like her.

"Hey man you new here?" I turned around and saw two guys. the one that asked me had raven hair and the other one next to him had salmon hair and had a scarf that looked like dragon scales.

"Yeah." I told them.

"Wait Gray don't you think he looks familiar." the salmon head came closer to me.

"Yeah now that you said that."

"Gray can you remember for me!"

"What you itdot!" I guess the raven head is Gray now.

"Hmmmmmmm..." they hummed.

"AHH WAIT YOU'RE JELLAL AREN'T YOU?!" they yelled at me at the same time.

"Yeah that me..." I said awkwardly, "How do you guys know my name?"

"Jellal it's us don't you remember?!" the salmon shocked me.

"I won't remember after this.." I said dizzily.

"Whoa sorry man!" he finally stopped shocking me.

"It me and Natsu! Don't you remember now" Gray told me.

"Hmmm Gray and Natsu, Gray and Natsu." I think with my finger on my chin like a thinking pose.

"Uhh huh." they nodded.

"OHHH AREN'T YOU THAT GUYS THAT WERE ALWAYS FIGHTING AND GRAY WAS ALWAYS SRIPPING AND NATSU THOUGHT DRAGONS WERE REAL!"

"Yup that us!" they said proudly even thought I yelled out their most embarrassing habits.

"Yeah and Natsu here still believing dragons." Gray laughed and a just chucked along.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled in embarssment.

"Yeah and I bet you still have your stripping habits." I laughed and Natsu started to laugh too.

"What makes you think that" Gray pout.

"Look down Stripper!" Natsu pointed.

"AHHH WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Gray yelled and ran off to look for his clothes.

"Hahahaha well lets go to the glass garden I have someone you want to met." Natsu smiled wide and we started going to his location.

_~Erza's POV_

_Glass Garden_

_7:10 am_

"Hey Erza what took you so long, was it another love note?" a blonde asked me

"Yeah Lucy, where Natsu and Gray?"

"Don't worry about them, they must be fighting some where or something." Lucy told me.

"Then Juvia must go cheer on her Gray-sama!" as you may know, Juvia was getting up and rushing out the Garden but was stopped by Lucy.

"No Juvia you stay!"

"Bu-"

"Juvia."

"Ugh fine, But if Gray-sama falls for another girl, Juvia is blaming Lucy for his!"

"Juvia.. you already has his heart." Lucy said.

"Ohh yeah... And Juvia will never give it to anyone else!" she so random.

"Ohh man I forgot something. I'll see you girls in class later bye!" I waved goodbye and head out the other exit to get to my class.

"Bye!"

_~Jellal's POV_

_Glass Garden_

_7:13 am_

Was that her again, that scarlet locks it looks so the same, why can't I just see her face but only the back? It must be her, but I can't be sure..

"Hey Lucy, look who I found, go get that girl!" Natsu yelled out, wait what girl?

"OH MY GOD JELLAL! IT'S JELLAL!" oh my god am I that old why can't I remember any of them!

"Natsu who is she again?" I whispered to Natsu.

"Man how old are you?!"

"Umm 17!" I answered.

"That Lucy, my girl and Barbie girl from back then. And that's Juvia, Gray's girl and water works from back then." Natsu smiled.

"Ohhh it coming back now!"

"Kai I'm back now!" Gray walked in shirtless now, well at least he not just wearing boxers.

"Gray-sama your shirt!" Juvia yelled.

"Ugh, Fuck it!" Gray looked down and gave up on his clothes hunt.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Natsu laughed out loud.

Well this will be a good year...

"Hey where is Er-" Natsu got tackled down by Lucy.

_~Normal POV_

"Natsu you idoit! Papa Rob told us not to tell him remember!" Lucy yelled quietly at Natsu still in the tackle position.

"Ohh yeah.." Natsu starched the back of his head.

_~Jellal's POV_

"Mind telling me whats going on..?" I asked them.

"No nothing, nothing at all!" the two shot up, " Well look at the time lets start going to class!" Lucy said and grab Juvia and Natsu grab Gray.

*Sigh* what are they hiding from me?

_~TIME SKIP _

_After School_

_Still Jellal's POV_

_4:30 pm_

Ugh finally schools over, now I just have to walk home... and the first day same as always. Now I have 10 different girls already drooling over me. Ugh! Cruse this smexy bod of my!

I haven't seen any girl here that had that shade of scarlet, she was the only one I saw this whole day, but I haven't seen her face clearly just her hair flowing. Well I have to go home and get ready for that dinner party later.

_~Erza's POV_

_Home _

_4:35 pm_

"Ugh I'm so tired I just want to eat my cake and go to bed!" I said and floped down onto Kagura's bed.

"Erza how can you not get fat from all those cake." my little sister asked me.

"Cause fat isn't in my dictionary." I answered.

"Erza, Kagura get ready already the guest will be here in 1 hour!"

"Yes Papa!" we replied.

Ohh we're having this dinner party with this person that know my dad long ago friend from like ten years ago. His friend has two sons and both of them are my age, so they are twins one goes to my school and the other one goes to this high tech rich school. Ugh their better not be a love rival between them when they see "This".

I went to get ready and put on my dress and some light makeup, I wore a golden dress and fixed my hair up a little(You know that dress from the OVA opening song.)

_Normal POV_

_TIME SKIP_

_5:30 pm_

"Welcome Seig! It so great to have you back where are your sons?" Papa Rob asked Seig.

"There right there and one of them couldn't make it today so I only have one right now, you must have forgotten them."

"No I haven't I'm not that old you know. Ohh yeah please come in!"

"Kagura get your sister to hurry up and go get the cake!" Rob yelled out.

"Yes Papa!" Kagura smiled and went up stairs to get her sister.

_~Jellal's POV_

I sat down on the big sofa in the huge living room like ours, next to my father. Hey some how I feel I know this place, it's like I been here before.

"So Jellal, do you have a girlfriend yet?" my father friend ask me and he is like a totally stranger to me but I feel like I could trust him or something

"Ummm, No." I answered.

"Well that good.." he smiled at me, "I'm happy you still care about her out of all these year."

"Ummmm what are you talking about Papa Rob." I chucked, "Man I'm sorry for calling you Papa Rob."

"That Okay you used to call me that anyways." he smiled, Wait what do he mean I use too..?

"Papa, sorry for taking a long time!" I heard a soft female voice came running down the stairs. When I looked up I was shocked at who I saw.

"Papa are guests here yet?"

_~Erza's POV_

"Yes there sitting on the sofa over there." Papa stepped aside.

At frist I was so shocked to see the person that my Papa wanted me to met, I saw his same blue locks and the same red tattoo on his right eye. All of sudden I noticed a tear drop fell down my checks.

_~Jellal's POV_

I was so shocked, she looked beautiful with her same long scarlet locks, I noticed a tear drop fell down her checks. I knew she was the one in the morning and in that garden that was her all along, I should have known. Then she started to run towards me and tackled me down with a hug.

_~Erza's POV_

I ran toward him while crying and tackled him down with a big hug.

"Jelly! Jelly it's you!" I cired.

"Yeah it's me, you miss me?" he laughed.

"Duh I missed you! You were always on my mind!" I sat up and started to punch his chest.

"I hate you you left me all alone for these years, I bet you where in New Yoke hitting on tons of hot girls and forgot about me!"

"You way off! I missed you too you know, I never forgotten you. You were explaining about Seig he was the one hitting on girls NOT ME!" he smiled.

"Well lets have dinner now shall we." Papa said, and I blushed from embarssment for doing that infrout of them.

"No Papa let them be!" Kagura pouted wanted to see more. Wow kids these days.

"Hahaha let's go!" Jellal's dad laughed.

"Jelly tomorrow you are taking me out to get cake like we use too!" I told him.

"What why?!" He yelled.

"It's your punishment for leaving me!" I pouted.

"Fine."

"Hey don't Papa and Uncle Seig get some cake too?!" Papa and Uncle Seig pouted.

"NO!"

It's great to have Jelly back, I wish it would stay like this for a really long time.

**THE END!**

**Yeh that was the end of this one shot, I hope everyone enjoys. Please review I REALLY REALLY REALLY X10 want to know what every one thinks! And Next one will be another one shot but idk want couple I should do next LETS HOLD A VOTE:**

**Couple~**

**NatsuxLucy**

**GrayxJuvia**

**RomeoxWendy**

**HappyxCarla**

**LET THE VOTES BEGIN!**

**Voting will end on August 3rd Stay tuned!**

**(OMG THIS SOUNDS LIKE A TV SHOW)**

**WELL BAII BAII! PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


End file.
